


Sold to Tevinter

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Gladiators, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Instead of Kirkwall the Hawke family gets sold into slavery.





	1. Carver

**Author's Note:**

> A short about Carver that went through my head and out my fingers to the computer. This is all there is at the moment and since it's not canon anyway, Bethany is alive cuz I said. If more about this verse shows up I'll probably post it. I hope you enjoy. =)

It was amazing what you could get used to, Carver Hawke thought as he quietly followed the man who now owned him. Of course the records would say he was the man’s personal assistant but that was mere window dressing. To escape the blight they’d boarded a ship at Gwaren but little did they know the ultimate destination wasn’t Kirkwall but Tevinter. That was at least a year ago. Maker only knew where Garrett and Bethany were.

Standing in that line, wearing nothing at all, and being looked over and felt up like a horse at market had been humiliating. None showed more interest than the man who’d bought him. He was at least twice Carver’s age, greying at the temples and slightly out of shape. His hands had run all over Carver’s body, lingering on his rear end and chest. At the time he’d been repulsed by it but took it in stride now. His body wasn’t his anymore after all, it belonged to his Master. He was grateful his Master was selfish and didn’t want others using his body.

In the beginning his attire had consisted of nothing. The only thing he wore was a choker around his neck. He was kept in Master’s bedroom, which was separate from his wife’s room, on a chain attached to the wall. Every day, several times a day he was given pain. Every night he was promised relief if he would submit. Carver resisted for a time but ultimately submitted to his new Master when he discovered his mother had ended up in the same household. He was promised her safety and that was worth more to him than anything else here. 

After he had sworn to serve his Master, his attire consisted of a wrap-around skirt with the slit conveniently positioned at his rear, the choker and a pair of sandals when he left the house. The first time he discovered just what his service would entail he found it very embarrassing. In the middle of the night on the balcony overlooking the busy street in front of the manor he was ordered to grip the rail. He ended up leaned over with his ass sticking out.

The oil had a pungent fruity scent and Carver couldn’t help a reflexive jump when he felt the probing his entrance. He was given a brief but painful reminder of his oath. Master had been gentle however and seated his cock slowly. It was uncomfortable at first but he’d grown used to it. His Master was always discreet. There was much less embarrassment about his primary function now.

His Master was fond of traveling abroad. Carver thought it was to get away from his wife. She had been pleasant to him for the most part even though she knew what her husband did with him. They already had the child they were supposed to produce and he guessed she didn’t really care who he put his cock in anymore. Carver didn’t worry about her much when they were home in Tevinter and not at all when they were traveling. 

It had been hard getting used to wearing the skirt and no small clothes. Even when they weren’t in Tevinter that part of his attire didn’t change. His sandals changed to a pair of boots and he was given a loose long sleeved shirt. His purpose was the same no matter where they were. Master wasn’t quite as discreet in the countries outside of Tevinter but Carver found he didn’t mind. Away from the manor he was doted on.

Master turned into an unoccupied room and Carver followed him. Hands ran up his chest under the shirt and Master kissed the corner his mouth lightly. He smelled the oil Master always kept on his person. Carver knew what was expected of him and turned to face the door. His mouth turned up in a small smile as he leaned over, the skirt falling to the sides and baring his ass. Master penetrated him slowly, hands moving under the shirt when he was seated. Carver closed his eyes and licked his lips waiting patiently for what would soon happen.

Yes, it was amazing what you could get used to, he thought again.


	2. Bethany

Bethany stood in her corner and waited. The less noticeable she was the better off she and her Master was. As a high ranking magistar her Master had many enemies. Of course there were body guards and she’d saved their lives many times since her healing ability had been discovered. Standing all day and being watchful was much better than what she’d originally been purchased for. The slavers hadn’t known she was a mage.

After they landed in Tevinter she was taken away from her family. Stripped of clothing and fitted with a collar. She was humiliated as several people ran their hands over her. The woman who’d bought her didn’t touch her however. At the time she’d been grateful but soon learned that kindness came with a price. Bethany had been dressed in exotic skimpy things and sent to please the very same body guards that were never very far from Master.

The collar hadn’t changed but it was easier to bear now. Each night she slept in a different man’s bed and each night she was expected to pleasure them. She did what was expected of her. It had been made clear what would happen if she didn’t, her face and body would be scarred then turned out on the street. The thought of being marred in such a fashion bothered her but what really frightened her was being fit only for a blood sacrifice.

For a few years her Master’s personal guards used her as their plaything. She learned not to hate her lot. All she had to do was spread her legs. There were much worse things she could be doing after all. Most of the guards weren’t terrible people. Some of them were slaves like her. They were even gentle with her when she turned up pregnant. That was the hardest part of her time as the guard’s whore. Even though she didn’t want to be touched most of the time she was still expected to pleasure them.

Of course no one knew who had fathered the child and she wasn’t sure any of the guards cared. She mourned the loss of her baby anyway when Master took it away from her. In a way it was her baby that put her in her current position. She was given no time to heal after the birth. Bethany was expected to perform for the guards like she always had and was forced to use her healing magic many times. This got back to Master fairly quickly and she found herself with a new task.

Bethany didn’t miss being used each night by a different man. She didn’t enjoy being bored every day, waiting for something to go wrong so she could fix it. It was still better than some things and she didn’t complain. The guards had a new whore to pass around and she found she didn’t feel any sympathy for the woman like no one had been sympathetic to her. The new whore kept the body guards happy which improved their service to their Master and made Bethany’s job much easier. One of the guards had taken a liking to her however and had received permission from their Master to marry her. Bethany didn’t particularly love her husband but he treated her well and seemed to care about her. Being one of Master’s personal guards they weren’t ever far from her. There had been times sex was interrupted when either of them was needed. It was still better than being passed around and used. Her husband had been one of the most gentle of them and she enjoyed his company even if she didn’t love him.

For the next few years her life seemed almost normal. She tended to her Master and was loved by her husband. There were always reminders that it was illusion, her normal life depending on one woman’s whims but Bethany still counted herself lucky. Even though she suspected she was once again pregnant and there was a great possibility it would be taken too, Bethany remained positive. She did her best to ignore the soft moans coming from the alter. It could always be worse.


	3. Garrett Hawke

Garrett Hawke fought. He fought them on the ship when they came to take him away. He fought the man that shackled him. He fought the people that put the collar around his neck until he was finally rendered unconscious. When he woke he found himself in a cage wearing a loincloth and nothing else. For a time he was simply given water and some food. It was a short amount of time however. The cage door opened and he crawled out to hear thousands of people screaming in the stands. They cheered for the gladiators across the arena, fully armed and armored. Garrett fought some more.

Somehow he lived through that first battle. Garrett was never quite sure how. One moment he was bleeding profusely from several wounds, standing triumphant over his enemies and the next he was in a bed covered in bandages. The Magistar who purchased him was wealthy enough to have several slave healers in his household. He was offered a deal by this man who now owned him. If he could live through five hundred bouts in the arena, Garrett would be given his freedom. It was a ridiculous number but Garrett didn’t refuse.

Match after match after match Garrett fought. The more he walked away from the more scars he gained. The Magistar’s healers saw to him but none of his wounds were ever healed completely. After a year Garrett was given a room rather than a cell. Another year passed and when he was in his room Garrett was pampered by a few of the Magistar’s slaves. He didn’t let them lead him astray however. He trained daily.

The quality of his gear slowly improved through the years he fought. His armor consisted of skimpy but sturdy and strategically placed bands of leather. The popularity he gained was not only because of his longevity but the show he provided by having a lot of bare skin on show. Garrett didn’t let the fans go to his head either. Freedom was the only thing that mattered and he single mindedly strove for it.

The Magistar, after a few more years of battles won, sent a pair of slaves down to him. They had the bronzed skin tone of people native to Tevinter, inky black hair and both were more beautiful than anyone else he’d seen here or back home in Fereldan. The woman was a body slave and the man was to care for his weapons and assist in his training. When he realized both of them were essentially his personal slaves Garrett was unsure what to do.

He was useful and it would be foolish not to take advantage of this unorthodox gift from the Magistar. She was temptation. Garrett resisted her efforts for a time but succumbed eventually. Whoever had trained her had trained her well. It helped ease his guilt that she seemed to truly enjoy the sex. He still did not let this woman interfere with his training. His time afterwards was always more enjoyable however.

Months passed and he discovered his sparring partner was actually married to the woman. Garrett also discovered that he enjoyed male company as well as female. Unlike his wife who had never specifically consented to sex, Garrett made it clear he wouldn’t touch him without it. It took a while but he gave that permission. It didn’t take long for Garrett to grow quite fond of his slaves.

He was given a tiny sum of coin for every match he won. Garrett had been saving it in the hopes of finding and buying freedom for his siblings or his mother when he was finally free. When he went to bargain with the Magistar he agreed to sell the two to him if he could win an additional two hundred matches. The sum of coin he’d already made the Magistar from betting on these matches had to be enormous. Grudgingly he agreed to the deal.

Garrett wanted to smear the smug look off of the Magistar’s face but he bowed and left. He would fight for his lovers even though they were bait to keep him in the household stuffing more coin into the Magistar’s coffers. There was nothing he could be offered besides the freedom of his family that could make him agree to more matches. Garrett would fight and he would win. Then he would free his lovers and find his family.


End file.
